KHR Drabbles One shots
by thebattleangel
Summary: All based on the Various good guys and bad guys of the KHR world. To short to make into stories so I'm posting them all as drabbles. Its various characters x various O/C.
1. Chapter 1 - like music to his ears

So I found some stories I had written... More like drabble. So here is some KHR drabbles about various characters!

DISCLAIMER : / I do not own KHR or the characters I used, they all belong to their respectable owners! I only own My OC's./ *read and enjoy! Reviews welcome!*

CHAPTER ONE :- Like music to his ears

She would have thought life in the Vongola would be normal, but when surrounded by a timid mouse, his annoying octopus head kiss ass bomber, a pineapple-head with an annoying laugh, a bitchy carnivore who liked biting, an EXTREME annoyance who looked like a band aid advertisement, a baseball nut who was clueless, a stupid cow who was always been called a stupid cow and an arrogant baby with a chip on his shoulder when it came to the timid little mouse he was training, normality was the last thing that one would find. Specially on days like the current one she was facing when EVERYONE was bored out of their minds. But hey assassins and guardians needed their rest too. Right?

The other girls looked over at her nervously as her eye twitched, none of them knew what to expect from the woman that was sprawled casually on the couch. She was a beauty, but had the manners of a beast when she felt like it. Yes, she was highly annoyed. She was short tempered and deadly when her bitch switch was tripped. "I'm surrounded by idiots, seriously." She sighed as she slipped her earphones on while lying on her stomach on the leather couch, chin propped up on her palm, her snowy hair with its black streaks sprawled out over her sides.

Kyoko looked at her and then at Haru who sat frozen in place watching Emma.

Sapphire eyes glanced over at the nervous women before Bianchi walked into the room and eyed her figure on the couch. "Oh this just gets even better." She sighed looking over at her before closing her eyes and sighing almost miserably.

Though one member would have none of that and stomped over to her yanking her earphones off. "You know what you are doing is unnaceptable in juudaimes presence." He growled eyeing her relaxed form. Noticing how the top of her grey and white long sleeve top slipped down her shoulder showing her sun kissed skin and the olive green tank top she wore under it. Deep sapphire eyes glared up at him in a suggestive manner. Gokudera couldn't help the lump in his throat as he struggled to swallow as his eyes roamed her body.

"Whatever Bakadera, now give back my earphones." She mused uncaringly as the silver haired man glared down at her. For a killer it did sometimes annoy him how aloof she managed to be. But oh hell was she aware of her surroundings. The mere whisper of a breath would wake her from a sound sleep.

Emma knew how to push her fiance's buttons, she found it amusing how he still referred to Tsuna as Juudaime, though he wasn't as bad as when they were in high school. The hot headed jerk who she at first couldn't stand but grew to love. The memory was a sweet one for both of them. She snickered at the memory of how he asked her out using a stick of dynamite with a note attached to it. It covered them in black and left them choking on smoke, but she couldn't stay mad at him after that and had agreed to dating him. And that was just the start. Almost 6 years later and here they were, her a 'hit woman' and he, her storm guardian.

He yanked them out of her reach watching as her gaze turned to a challenging glare. Tsuna looked over at the couple, concerned. They all knew when Emma got the look in her eye which she currently had, something bad was gonna happen. She was like a female version of Gokudera, but none of them would ever say so, due to the fact that they all treasured their lives. She, like he, had a passion for blowing shit up and playing with fire. She was deadlier with her guns and knives though. The damage they could do together was insane, scary fact, when they did get that far they wouldn't even put effort in.

"Is that a challenge Mr. Hayato?" She questioned seductively before lunging at him in a flash of white and black hair.

"I do believe so Mrs. Hayato." He smirked and caught her flinging her over his shoulder and carrying her to their room. The way she said his names was like music to his ears, specially when he knew she'd be screaming them all night long.


	2. Chapter 2 - Marshmallows

CHAPTER TWO :- Marshmallows

She glared at her boss irritably as he sat casually at his desk eyeing her rigid form. "Oh come on Alice-chan, have a marshmallow." He taunted watching her features pull into a scowl. He chuckled darkly popping another marshmallow into his mouth. He loved taunting the young woman who stood before him. Though he had to admit it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to control himself around her, specially when she bit her lip in frustration like she was at that moment. It turned him on badly.

"For the last time, NO." She growled as she turned to leave his office. She didn't want to be near the man. He was a devil. A tempting devil with that annoyingly sexy smirk on his face as he watched her. Her resolve was wearing thin around him and she knew it would be a matter of time before she snapped and actually jumped him if given half the chance. She wanted to run her fingers through his messy white hair and do very, very bad things with him.

"I didn't say you could leave Alice." Byakuran purred watching her as he smirked evily at the woman with her strange lavender hair and eyes. His eyes ran down the back of her form appreciatingly taking in the curve of her hips, the dip of her spine and the voluptuos curve of her ass as she swayed her hips as she tried to exit his office. She had the body of a goddess in his eyes and he would do anything to get a chance to ravish her. He wanted to hear his name rolling off her full lips,

She turned to face him, clearly unamused by his behaviour and actions. "Why now?" She growled seeing no reason to stay in his office and put up with him constantly trying to shove marshmallows down her throat when he got the chance to. It seemed to be a valid excuse if needed. The perfect cover for the actual reason why she really wanted to get out his office so badly.

"Because I want you to stay my dear. Can't I be alone with you?" He chuckled as he watched her features change into something that conveyed shock. She eyed him suspiciously, he was well aware that she knew what he was capable of. She was fighting herself to keep her mind from wandering to what was under his white jacket and how it would feel beneath her fingertips.

Byakuran had other ideas though for one of his lovely killers. He had been lusting after the young, fiesty female for quite some time and in so he had taken to taunting and teasing her just so he could see her reactions. Getting her alone was something he rarely managed.

"What exactly do you want from me?" She growled snapping him from his train of thought. "Marshmallows? Money? More deaths?" She watched him carefully. "Cause I could make all of those possible." She studied his features. How sexy he looked as he sat there pondering on all her offers she had made.

"I want none of those things." He said simply watching as the young female irked and his statement. This left the already frustrated woman's will fraying and fast. For a moment she thought he knew about her lusting for him, but she quickly dismissed the thought. She never gave him any hints. The same went for all the others she worked with.

"Then what is it that you want?!" She demanded slightly more annoyed than what she was actually permitted to be.

Byakuran eyed her over again and smirked at her watching a shudder run through her body. 'Well I suppose its time I let the cat out the bag.' He thought to himself as he stood up from his seat and walked over to where Alice stood closing all the space there was between them.

"I want you." He stated before pushing her to the wall behind her and kissing her senseless. It pleased him that she didn't put up a fight or even deny him when he made the advance on her. What pleased him even more was the soft whimper that escaped her lips as he pushed her against the wall, his hands running up and down her sides.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, encouraging him to continue. Though she knew what they were doing was most likely wrong, she couldn't care less. His taste was intoxicating.

She had to admit, marshmallows had never tasted so good.


	3. Chapter 3 - In the rain

CHAPTER THREE :- In the Rain.

She loved it. There she stood in the ice cold pouring rain with the widest smile on her face. It was something the members were all very familiar with. Their only concern was that she would get ill. Which she never did. She loved the feeling of the cool droplets as they hit her skin. It left her feeling alive and free. It was always how she would clear her mind. To others the grey weather was depressing, but not her, to her it was more beautiful than the bright sunny days.

Takeshi watched her from the trees, smiling. Taking her in fully. The way the rain turned her chocolatey locks black and how they clung to her skin. The way the water gently streamed down the contours of her perfect face. How her clothing clung to her shapely figure. And her smile. How bright it was under the grey sky. He could see the happiness in her hazel eyes as she twirled around again with her arms on either side of her.

Hibari looked at Tsuna who sat behind his desk tending to his paperwork. When he looked up and followed his gaze to the woman who danced around in the rain.

"That woman is going to get sick." Hibari mumbled.

"We all say that but it never happens, anyway Takeshi must be out there too if she's there. He rarely leaves her side." He continued on his paper work smiling to himself. Been the kind man he was, it made him happy to see his family members happy.

They all knew Takeshi loved his baseball, but the young woman outside in the rain had bewitched him since the day she joined. The girls in the house found it hysterical the way he stuttered around her and blushed when she flashed him one of her dazzling smiles. The two after that became close and almost attached at the hip. One consolation was Takeshi stopped been as clueless as he always was. Except when it came to her, well that was before he had seen what they had blatantly pointed out to him. That was the day he finally mustered up the courage and asked her out.

Takeshi was drawn to Skye like a moth to a flame. She wasn't like the normal women her age and it intrigued him deeply. She loved his rain. She loved him and she always showed it. Instead of rainy days like the present spent in bed, they would spend it outside together.

Slowly he emerged from the trees, back early from his mission. The others all knew of his return except for her. He watched as her eyes fell on his form. His suit clinging to his well built body as he slowly approached her with a bouquet of blood red roses. As always she beamed when she saw him, smiling her beautiful smile that made his heart skip a beat.

He held his arms open watching as she ran towards his and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I missed you." She cooed kissing his neck gently.

He chuckled and lifted her chin to bring her gaze to meet his. Before he found himself lost in her eyes he pulled her close, tightening his arm around her petite waist and kissed her deeply. Pulling away slowly he nuzzled her neck, chuckling as she shivered daintily against him. "I missed you even more my love." He whispered kissing the tip of her nose.

It was a perfect moment between both of them when he knelt down in the rain and gazed up at her. She looked so cute when she was confused. She was about to kneel down to his level when he shook his head smiling. "No love. I need you to stand." He said sweetly watching as her confusion turned to curiousity a light blush of pink dusting her pale cheeks.

"Takeshi?" She asked quietly her gaze never leaving his.

A sweet smile crossed his lips as he held the bunch of roses up to her, careful not to disturb the ring that was nestled in the petals of one of the perfect flowers. He watched as her face lit up as she spotted the ring and pulled it gently from the flower.

"Takeshi its beautiful." She whispered staring down at him.

"Not as beautiful as you, Skye. I have been waiting for the perfect day to ask you this since the day you said yes to been my girl. So now I ask you this... Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" He looked up at her as tears rolle down her face.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She beamed as he slipped the ring on her finger. She fell down to her knees smiling happily, tangling her slender fingers in his wet hair and kissed him deeply unaware of the eyes that watched them with smiling faces.

It was amazing what happened in the rain.


	4. Chapter 4 - Love bites

CHAPTER FOUR :- Love bites.

She had met him in high school. Been the rebel she was she was all but to familiar with him and aware of what he was capable of. It was how they slowly fell for each other though both of them blatantly refused to ever admit it. Hibari would never forget how she'd taunt him endlessly taunt him and irritate him either by wearing the wrong uniform or sleeping in class and what infuriated him the most was how she would challenge him when all the students feared him.

As they grew up, so the challenges got worse, like an endless game of cat and mouse he still couldn't break the rebel he swore he would eventually break. Yet she knew him better than he knew himself and after a childish, rigged high game of 7 minutes, things between them had changed slightly. Yet they never spoke of what happened in the closet that night, both knew how the other felt.

That wicked baby, Reborn, she was certain was the devil incarnate, always trying to set up awkward situations between the two. Ofcoarse they were both well aware that he knew something was going on between them when she often walked around with love bites on her neck. Yet no one dared to say anything out of their sheer fear of Hibari.

Katsu on the other hand never really gave a damn and continued in her rebellious ways been the one who loved to challenge him. Ofcoarse she was captain of the high schools female kick boxing team and often trained with Ryohei when she was bored.

Ryohei smirked when he often caught Hibari watching her from the shadows back then. Now though he was more obvious about it specially when she sat in the mansions music room playing her violin.

Hibari stood listening to her play, her melody was haunting. It intoxicated him and he hated it that he couldn't do anything about it. It had been a while since the high school incedent and when they left he never expected her to wait. Yet, here she was, still as single as she was when he left. She hadn't changed very much besides the fact she'd become a beautiful woman. Her hair had even grown longer and sprawled out on the seat she sat on, her steely grey eyes still the same ever glinting with untold mischief.

She looked up at him from her playing and smirked. They were both alone and it made her body tingle with excitement. He had changed so very much since he had returned it only drew her to him more. She stopped playing when he walked towards her, confident strides which slightly confused her. Slowly she stood up to meet him placing her violin down.

"So Hibaka, what brings you here at this time, wasn't Tsu-kun sending you on a mission?" She smirked watching as he rolled his eyes at her nick name she had given him.

"Its Hibari." He growled crashing his lips to hers. Resting his head against hers he stared into her eyes. "But you'll call me Kyoya." He growled huskily.

"I couldn't possibly call you by your first name." She responded shocked. "It would be inapropriate if you had to get a girlfriend. Only they should have the honor of calling you by your first..."

He cut her off by kissing her again. "Since when did the rebel really care about what's appropriate or not?" He smirked, taunting her.

"B-but I'm not your girlfriend, I may be a rebel but..." He silenced her again with a heated kiss which took her breath away.

Dragging his lips to her neck he kissed the sensitive skin feeling her shudder in his arms. "I want you to call me it, say my name or I'll have to bite you to death." He purred starting to slowly nibble on the flesh.

"Hiba...Kyoya." She purred when he gave one small area on her neck a little to much attention.

"Your mine." He growled into her neck nuzzling it as he looked down at her.

She blinked up at him and nodded, grinning up at him before returning the love bite he gave her on his own perfect skin.

"And now your mine." She chuckled.

She couldn't care less about the bright pink marks that littered their skin as they left the comfort of the music room hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5 - Grease monkey

CHAPTER FIVE :- Grease Monkey

Cars, engines and motors. Anything mechanical and she was at home, often found dosing in the back of the car seat she worked on. But her talents didn't just stop when it came to cars. Anything mechanical was her baby. Growing up in her fathers garage was the life she knew all her life.

Been taken from her home she now sat in a workshop. It was dark, smelled of damp and grease, cigarettes and petrol. Lazily she slid from her leather seat playing with a spanner between her fingerless glove clad fingers. Although through everything she couldn't have been happier. She spied carefully for her best friend hoping she'd spot his legs or his mess of blonde hair somewhere in the workshop.

"Spanner? Where are you?" She cooed as she rounded a shelf to spot him hunched over some strange component he was tinkering with. As always the shy blonde was covered in grease but he seemed to be having a good time as she snuck up on him.

Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder watching as he jumped up from his work dropping everything in his hands. "Amber how many times do I have to remind you, its dangerous sneaking up on me like that." He mumbled, his cheeks burning.

She chuckled. "Oh but I did call you, seems you were to engrossed in your tinkering." She picked up what he had been working on and eyed it carefully, enjoying the feeling of the metal cogs against her fingers as she tried to figure out what he was working on.

She placed it down carefully and smiled a bright smile when the blonde eyed her. "Uh you got some dirt on your face." He commented lightly wiping a dark stripe of oil on her cheek and chuckling as she looked down at him.

She grinned deviously and rubbed her cheek against his in a feral manner before pulling away and laughing. "There now we're even." She chuckled poking his now beet red cheeks. "You know you're absolutely adorable when you blush Spanner." She continued chuckling flicking her sandy colored hair out of her face, careful not to get any oil in it, even though it had gotten some dust in from when she worked under the car.

Spanner laughed quietly as he pulled her into a hug. It was something the two deeply enjoyed. Both to shy to confess anything to each other. "Ya know its a pity boss keeps us down here like mushrooms." He joked lightly.

She frowned playfully. "Naw I don't mind, I'm down here with you. Its better than been alone." She giggled when his cheeks flared up again.

The two had grown up together until she moved away. Her past wasn't the prettiest but she was a strong woman. Her mother had passed away from cancer and after her death, her father drank heavily and well that was the main reason she had been taken away. It was his way of protecting her from her old man. It was about three years later when the blonde bomb shell was reunited with him again after her father had passed away. And he was shocked that the only way she had really changed was physically. She was still the sweet bubbly girl he knew when they were much younger.

"Hey Spanner, do you ever remember when we were kids?" She whispered into his chest.

"Yeah I d-do Amber, they precious memories." He answered back fighting the heat that was rushing to his cheeks quicker than what he could control.

"I'm glad I found you again. I missed those days so much, they were some of the best days of my life, all so precious." She smiled sweetly giving him a peck on the cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Uh... I am why?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"You're burning up, are you sure you haven't got a fever?" She placed her cold hand against his head eyeing him carefully.

Spanner swallowed hard and looked away when she looked up at him worriedly. "I'm okay I promise." She watched his adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed nervously.

"Awe if you don't have a fever then that must be a blush I see." She giggled.

Spanner smiled nervously at her statement and bear hugged her, tickling her sides as she was sent into fits of laughter. "Aahhh Spanner...p-p-plea-please s-stop!" She gasped as she giggled trying to calm her rapid breathing.

"Ya know you're such a grease monkey." He teased roughing up her hair. She just flashed him a dazzling smile before they both set to work again.


	6. Chapter 6 - bang bang, you shot me down

CHAPTER SIX - Bang bang, you shot me down.

She ran as fast as her slender legs could carry her through the mansion. "Damn that crazy bitch." She groaned as she sprinted down another long passage. Bianchi ran after her squealing and shouting at her and yet, where was the cause of all this chaos? Well the sadist hitman was sitting by Tsuna laughing his evil, egotisical head off as his girlfriend was been hunted out with a passion by one of his ex-flames. As if having to dodge the woman's poison cooking wasn't bad enough she had to dodge doors, people and other items that littered her path to freedom. It was like her worst nightmare come true. Sure she could fight, but Bianchi wasn't worth her time or effort.

Panting uncontrollably she flung herself into Tsuna's office and glared at Gokudera slamming the door shut with a loud thud. "You better put your god damned sister on a leash." She growled out of breath, then she turned to look at the man who smirked at her deviously. His dark eyes roaming over her body. She then pointed a finger at him as she bent over to catch her breath properly before scolding him. "And YOU have some explaining to do mister." She glowered at her boyfriend. "How could you leave out the fact that crazed bitch is an ex of yours?" She panted.

"I didn't think it was really relevent my princess." He purred knowing she couldn't stay mad at him for much longer.

"Well I believe it is when she's frankly trying to kill me." She groaned looking over at Tsuna and Gokudera before her gaze landed back on her lover. She jumped and rushed behind Reborn when Bianchi kicked the door down surrounded by a dark aura, a plate of her poison in hand ready to be launched.

"YOU!" She growled angrily at the female hiding behind her ex. Reborn smirked deviously as he looked behind him at the emerald eyes that half glared back up at him. Her dark auburn hair hanging in her eyes as they moved from him to the woman who stood glaring at her.

"Don't worry my princess she won't do anything to you as long as I'm here." He smirked turning so he could hold her protectively. He looked over at the now scowling Bianchi. "I suggest you calm down." He simply said before leading Takara out the room, his hand securely on her waist.

In their room she looked up at him and pouted when he rested his hands on her hips and smiled down at her. "See your safe and sound now my love." He purred.

"You such a jerk sometimes Reborn." She muttered looking up at him in a suggestive manner.

"You're a powerful woman, but I'll still protect you." He chuckled kissing her neck and jaw line. She simply chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Next time, tell me these things, I don't wanna get killed." He thought she looked so adorable when she looked all serious. Gently kissing her he felt her slowly give in to him. How he had managed to actually get the woman in his arms was still hard to believe after she had rejected him on more than one occasion.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He purred as he kissed her shoulder gently.

"What ever do you mean Reborn?" She chuckled softly at the ticklish sensation of his lips ghosting over her skin.

"You always rejected me, we both know woman never reject me... But you... You drove me mad because I couldn't get you." He purred again running his hands down her sides.

She smirked, "I heard you were a challenge, so I wanted to see for myself..." She taunted kissing the shell of his ear.

"I don't think I put out much of a challenge when it came to you, I was told the same thing about you, seemed you had it much easier than I did." He breathed taking in the scent of her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

She chuckled again. "No you didn't but it was fun, till the night I caved."

Reborn couldn't help the smirk the crossed his lips. "Why did you cave?" He asked against her skin.

"The smoldering look you gave me, I was wanting and lusting after you, but it did change to something much deeper, that one look and it was like 'bang bang, you shot me down', after that I just couldn't resist anymore." She said breathlessly, as she slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"Such a complex woman you are my love." He purred kissing her again before pushing her on the bed.

She chuckled tossing his fedora onto the floor before tangling her fingers in his spikey black hair and pulling his lips to hers once again. "Your impossible Reborn." She smirked against his lips.

"I love you too Takara." He purred seductively against her throat.

She had to admit, her boyfriend wasn't the most chivalric ever, but he had his own way of showing her his feelings. The impossible once playboy had truly shot her down and held her heart hostage, but all things said and done she couldn't be happier, even if it meant spending each day running off from Bianchi and her poison.

Yeah... It was totally worth it...


	7. Chapter 7 - Tough Love

CHAPTER SEVEN: Tough Love

"That was SO EXTREME!"... "I'm gonna do that to the EXTREME!"... "If it isn't extreme let's make it EXTREEMMEEE!" Everytime she heard his voice her eye twitched in annoyance at the loud mouthed boxer, her patience was wearing dangerously thin. "Do you feel EXTRE.."

"OH MY FUCKING KAMI CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY SASAGAWA!" She yelled making most of her friends jump with fright and shock at her sudden out burst. She had rudely cut the boxer off as he simply stood staring at her mouth gaping. Slowly she stood up and decided it best if she left the gym. Been a young woman and blowing up at him the way she did wasn't exactly the most appropriate thing she could have done, specially when they knew she came from a well off family.

Once home she locked herself in her home and sighed in relief. She felt slightly embarrassed for what had happened and she didn't know how she would ever be able to go to the gym again without feeling like a complete and utter boob. Mentally she say cursing the snowy haired boxer at how he made her snap, when most men who actually made an effort to try never succeeded. Yet there he was. Yelling loudly as usual and she just lost it. Nobody ever got under her skin, no one ever made her angry or embarrassed. She was the "aloof" girl who couldn't care less if the world came to an end, the rich, quiet, girl that was referred to as the ice queen right through junior, high and college. Over all those years she hadn't changed one single bit.

She sighed, biting her lip as she looked around her home trying to decide what she wanted to do. Yet she was still cursing Ryohei and it was starting to irritate her. "Just freaking great, now your stuck in my head you stupid boxer." She grumbled as she slunk towards her lounge. She lazily pulled out her phone looking through all the messages she had received and groaned when she saw one specific number show up: Sasagawa...' Hey uh, what was that about back at the gym are you okay?' She frowned, "why would he want to know if I'm okay?" She mumbled to herself placing her phone down on her glass table and resting on the leather sofa.

She rolled over and decided to go out, hoping that a few drinks would maybe clear her mind. Slipping into a white dress and red high heels she pulled on her short leather jacket flicking out her hair and drove to the nearest bar she could find.

Arriving, she parked and left her jacket in the car, checking her make up one last time she made her way inside. She walked and sat in the farthest corner she could find that was secluded and instantly burried herself in a glass of vodka on the rocks. Only when she felt relaxed did she allow her eyes to wonder for someone to maybe converse with. She scanned the crowd until she spotted a man who stood out... A lot... He was tall, well built and his suit seemed to fit him perfectly. His hair was spiked up and complimented his tanned skin well. She smirked walking closer to her target, noticing all the eyes that were on him, when she seated herself quietly beside him.

Feeling a presence at his side Ryohei stopped chatting and turned to find a pretty female in a white dress beside him. Something about her seemed rather familiar...

He continued eyeing her until honey eyes met his and grew in shock. "Yuki?" He questioned in slight disbelief...

"Oh Kami and to think I was actually going to hit on you." She blurted out, cupping her mouth as soon as the words spilt from her lips. Ryohei watched her, stunned by her words, watching as a deep blush crept into her usually fair cheeks. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She muttered turning away from him and nervously looking around the room at any person or any item, as long as it wasn't him. She was beyond mortified by the situation and her state of soberness wasn't helping her much either as she quickly ordered another drink and downed it under the watchful gaze of the boxer beside her.

She couldn't help but freeze when she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. "You know you're quite the extreme drinker, but alcohol will affect you quicker than a man so you should slow down or you not going to be able to drive home." His lips brushed against her ear causing her to shudder as she simply forced a staggered nod at his words. "So tell me are you here with anyone Yuki?" He asked her in a voice she wasn't used to hearing.

"N-no, I'm a-alone." **'What the hell! Why am I stuttering!'** She mentally yelled at herself looking up at the man with wide eyes.

He chuckled. "Well then that's extreme, come drink with us, no ones seen you since high school, I'm sure they'd all like to see you again." He smiled taking her hand and dragging her to where Tsuna, Hibari, Gokudera and Takeshi sat chatting and drinking. She watched as all eyes landed on her and the boxer, she cursed herself knowing how they must have looked, with her looking all flustered and coy behind his slim, chiseled form. She shook her head feeling her cheeks heat up more at the mere thought.

"So whose the pretty lady?" Takeshi teased, chuckling as he noticed her face flush more. **'Curse you, you baseball nut.' **She mentally growled as Ryohei stood grinning, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well guys I'm shocked you don't actually recognise her, its Yuki, she was in all our classes with us at Nanimori once upin a time." Shocked gazes met hers as she was soon pulled into bear hugs.

"I-its really good to see all of you are doing very well." She said quietly keeping the topic of conversation off of her as best as she could.

"Your looking really good Yuki, did you come here with someone?" Tsuna asked casually.

**'Damn you Sagawa. How could you ask me that!' **"Well yeah I did. I just needed to get out for a bit, its been a long last few days." She sighed.

"You? Coming here alone? That's hard to believe, looked to us like you were waiting for Ryohei." Hibari pointed out blankly as he took a sip of his drink.

**'Oh Kami WHY ME!?' Think, think, THINK dammit! I can't get out of this one!' **Her mind was running insane as Ryohei cleared his throat beside her dragging her back to the present situation. Her eyes widened when she noticed she'd comfortably placed herself on his lap at the table and pretty much answered Hibari's question for him. Going blood red she staggered up from his lap and walked as quickly as she could into the parking lot.

"Hey! Yuki wait up! Are you okay?" She stopped dead in her tracks when his voice wrapped around her, she slowly turned to face the boxer, irritated with herself for denying what was bugging her deep inside. That small voice she forced herself to ignore and the very reason he had managed to get under her skin. When she looked up Ryohei was staring down at her, concern etched into his features. Even after all the tough years that passed he still adored her fiercly.

Unable to control her emotions any longer she punched him in the arm as hard as she could. He tilted his head to the side eyeing her curiously until she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to her level crashing her lips to his.

Who ever said love wasn't tough in its own way.


End file.
